dont_starve_gamefandomcom_es-20200216-history
A Winter's Tale
A Winter's Tale (Un cuento de invierno) es una actualización para Don't Starve lanzada el 26 de febrero del 2013. Esta actualización trae la inclusión del invierno, que es el primer cambio de estación añadido en la historia del juego. __TOC__ Novedades Invierno El invierno llega cada 20 días más o menos, con nieve y un nuevo paisaje. La temperatura del ambiente cambia, y tu personaje se enfriará si permanece demasiado lejos de una fuente de calor. Estar demasiado tiempo expuesto al frió causa congelación. Puedes extender el tiempo lejos del fuego usando ropas abrigadas. Las Noches son mas largas y la vegetación no se repone. Las abejas y mariposas no salen de sus hogares. Soporte mejorado para Mods Hay una nueva API para mods que evita que todos los mods se rompan al actualizar el juego. y permite poder usar mas de 1 mod al mismo tiempo. Aquí esta el foro de mods de Don't Starve. Con los archivos .PO ahora es mas fácil crear paquetes de idioma Esto hace el mantenimiento de las traducciones mucho más fácil. Ver mod de Traducción al Español Nuevas Criaturas * MacTusk e hijo - Establece su campamento en un iglú con su hijo, y sale a cazar con cerbatanas y sabuesos. * Deerclops - Es grande, le gusta romper cosas, y es muy difícil de matar. Probablemente sólo debas huir. * Koalefante de invierno - Podrás obtener su cálida trompa de invierno. * Pájaro de las nieves - Un pájaro de invierno que deja caer un nuevo tipo de pluma. * Mosquito - Salen de los estanques o las Trampas de mosquito de Maxwell. Ellos se alimentan mucho ¡y explotan!. * Sabueso azul - Asiste a MacTusk e hijo en la lucha y tiene posibilidad de dejar caer una Gema Azul. Nuevos items * Gema azul * Colmillo de morsa * Ojo de Deerclop * Boina Escocesa * Pluma azul Nuevos objetos fabricables * Cetro de hielo * Inviernometro * Cerbatana * Abrigo caliente Modo aventura (continuación) Esta actualización continúa el desarrollo del modo aventura, y trata de afinar la curva de dificultad. * Variación de la longitud del verano/invierno. * Variación de la longitud del día/noche. * Nuevos recursos-mundos para morir. * Mundos llenos de islas unidas por agujeros de gusanos. Modo Sandbox (continuación) Se ha añadido una nueva pantalla de creación de mundo. Sólo hay un par de opciones habilitadas actualmente, pero pronto se podrán desbloquear más!. Afinación a la cordura, Se determinó que los jugadores nuevos llegaban a niveles de locura demasiado rápido, pero que también era fácilmente evitable por los jugadores veteranos. La intención es que los problemas de cordura acechen a largo plazo, por lo que fue todo lo contrario de lo que se buscaba. Aquí están algunos cambios para ayudar a rectificar esto: * Vegetales, Comida de la Olla de barro no regenera demasiada cordura. * Los monstruos drenan más cordura cuando están cerca. * La cordura inicial de los jugadores es alta. * La oscuridad total causa una gran baja de cordura. * El horror reptante es mas débil y el Pico de terror es más fuerte. * Las bestias de la sombra se dejan ver en una fase mas tardía en la curva de sanidad, y son inatacables cuando no se esta loco. * Charlie el monstruo invisible baja la cordura cuando te daña en la oscuridad. * El efecto de locura sacude más lentamente, de manera que sea menos nauseabundo. Arreglos * Trampas de conejo funcionan de nuevo * Maxwell deja trampas para ti en el modo Aventura * La armadura es menos eficaz * Los ataques del jugador son menos potentes * Los cerdos no pueden ser aturdidos, tienen menos animación de carga antes de un ataque, atacan con menos frecuencia, tienen más salud, toman más tiempo para reaparecer, e intentaran esquivar tomando distancia. * Las abejas retroceden entre ataques. * Ajustados los valores de curación de la carne. * los conejos muertos reaparecen más lentamente. * Beefalos dejan caer menos carne. * La miel cura menos. * La miel se genera más lentamente en la Caja de abejas. * Los Nidos de araña tienen más guerreros, y el ciclo a través de los niveles es más rápido. * El deterioro es más rápido en general. * La comida rancia tiene menos penalización de hambre. * Los valores de curación son un poco más bajos en general. * Los estanques se pueden ver con mas frecuencia. * El Ojo hueso se convierte en cenizas durante la teleportacion a través de La Cosa de Madera incluso si lo llevas en la mochila. * Las piezas del Teleportato están más dispersas, y tienen pequeños Set de piezas que los rodean * La Flauta de Pan requiere una Mandrágora para ser construida. * Los Dardos no van a perder los objetivos que están a poca distancia * Un sombrero de arbusto más eficaz. Galería Acertijos del trailer "A Winter's Tale" Siendo que la mayoría de actualizaciones para Don't Starve contenían Puzzles, el de "A Winter's Tale" resulto uno de los más complejos. La resolución de todo una cadena de acertijos permitió a los usuarios conocer la primera cinemática del Juego Forbidden Knowledge, y obtener ademas el link para apreciar el arte conceptual de desarrollo de Don't Starve. El código morse [[file:AWT - codigomorse.png|thumb|198x198px|Análisis del sonido del trailer "A Winter's Tale" para descifrar el codigo morse oculto. Captura tomada del video del usuario Cejoga en Youtube.]] Existe un código morse oculto en el trailer de A Winter's Tale que al descifrarlo dice “Their end is your beginning” (Su final es tu comienzo) https://youtu.be/gJ840wml8Iohttps://youtu.be/s8ZxQyIboaY. Esta frase sintetiza lo que este rompecabezas simboliza, al completarlo los jugadores conocerían la historia de como comenzó el juego, o al menos una parte de ella. Mapas secretos thumb|229x229px|Pagina a la que se accede desde el primer url Bit.ly thumb|229x229px|Captura de las formaciones que pueden verse en los archivos de salvado. Durante el trailer 5 personajes mueren en un orden especifico, estos son: Wes, Wendy, Wx-78, Willow y Wilson. Alineando las últimas letras del nombre de cada personaje y colocandolo en un enlace Bit.ly, obtenemos "Bit.ly/sy8wn". Éste url nos lleva a una pagina con un Blueprint de fondo y las letras "M", "A" y "X". Si hacemos clic en cada letra automáticamente se descargará un archivo. Estos archivos son partidas guardadas que pueden abrirse con el juego y contienen enigmáticas estructuras con acertijos a resolver. Para resolverlos los jugadores debían valerse de las planillas descubiertas en el trailer de Insanity. Luego de resolver los acertijos se obtenía la frase “How it all began” (Cómo empezó todo). Nuevamente, si colocamos “How it all began” bajo un enlace Bit.ly obtendremos "Bit.ly/HOWITALLBEGAN". Si seguimos ese url encontraremos la pagina que contiene la cinemática inicial de Don't Starve "Forbidden Knowledge" la cual devela la historia de fondo de Wilson. Secretos de la cinemática Forbidden Knowledge Aproximadamente en el minuto 0:35 de la cinemática Forbidden Knowledge pueden verse una gran cantidad de símbolos flotando al rededor de Wilson, uno de ellos es un url Bit.ly (exactamente "bit.ly/UIBA7P"). Este url actualmente ya no funciona pero llevaba a una pagina donde podían verse antiguos Concept Art del juego. ConceptArt items.jpg Wilson and Willow Concept Art.jpg Concept Art visual design.jpg Concept Art Wilson design2.jpg Concept Art Wilson design.jpg Concept Art Siluetas de Krampus.jpg Concept Art Wilson before and After.jpg| Concept Art - fast food.jpg Concept Art balsa y cuevas.jpg| Concept Art Wilson Desing.jpg| Concept art - splash screen.jpg| Concept art - full of hot air.jpg| Concept Art hombre cerdo.jpg Concept Art Criaturas.jpg ConceptArt - visual-design-crazy.jpg ConceptArt the-offering.jpg ConceptArt pig-man-detailed.jpg ConceptArt wilson-and-rats.jpg Referencias Categoría:Actualizaciones Don't Starve Categoría:Actualización